Elise the Hedgehog
Princess Elise the Third, more commonly known as Elise the Hedgehog, is a supporting character ins the Days Series. Appearance Elise has an average build with an average height with an average bust but on the smaller size as commented by Aly Rose. Still, she's described as one of the cutest girls in class by Ice. She has short brick brown quills which reaches slightly to her shoulders that curls slightly from behind. She has Light Blue eyes, and Light Peach arms, Underbelly, and muzzle. She's often seen with her school uniform but her casual clothes usually consist of her White Soleannan dress that has a Golden X across the chest area, and gold trimmings on the sleeves. while their are Passion blue trimmings along the bottom of her dress, she also wears White boots that have Passion Blue laves around them. this is accompanied with Golden bracelets, white gloves. and her two Feathers hair clips that are right below her ears. Other than that she can also be seen wearing other outfits like other girls in the Days Series do during the seasons. She complains how swimsuits go out of style every year and girls have to buy a new one so frequently. Personality Elise is very kind-hearted, sweet, and genuinely cares about her country and its citizens, being willing to give herself up to protect them. She is well aware of her role as a future monarch and does her best to stand as a worthy and exemplary princess. Behind her formal facade, however, Elise is like any typical anxious young girl. She can be very Mischievous often causing trouble for her guardian. She is often considered “Strange” in her behavior as people find her repulsive or unapproachable because of how she acts. Even though she is a Princess formality isn’t one of her best traits. at least in public when she speaks she refers to herself as “Io" which is Italian for “I" this is considered rude or or impolite. Even though this is a very feminine way of speaking. Soleannan’s don’t like this way of speaking. The loss of her parents left Elise with much grief and sorrow, but she always tried to stay strong due to her father's words. Her guardian her aunt was very kind to her and gave her Her father’s Chaos emerald. she told Elise that it was a lucky charm believing this Elise carried it everywhere she went to the point of talking to it to school or her lessons for being a Princess. This trapped her in a perpetual state of fake optimism where she would try to make light of her fate. Soon after her encounter with Ice at a young age, she grew to have a respect for her mysterious hero, later when she found out from her friends that her hero attended Soleanna middle, she begged her Aunt to let her attend public school instead of private school. Her aunt said no. this made Elise flustered this could be a sign of Elise being rebellious or maybe a sign of her affection for the boy who saved her. she began following Ice everywhere he went. you could label this as a stalker. Her friends caught her and told her that she should be more proud of herself be more open and talkative, Elise could not do this though. She was very Silent unless around her friends, one day when she was in her school library she found a fictional DVD. her friends told her it was an Anime something that all the nerds watched. Elise was confused why would smart people be into such trivial and boring this such as cartoons. She rented this DVD and watched it. She was enveloped by the Anime by the plot, story, and it’s characters. and soon enough she was a fan asking her aunt to by her these fictional other language DVD’s. Her aunt was against it at first but opened up to the idea. because she saw the potential for this little hobby of Elise’s would help her open up to people make friends, and become a strong leader, even if it was only because she was acting, or pretending to be a character. Elise then went from being impolite to being, proper, and friendly, all while maintaining her caring and mischievous demeanor. Despite her genuine love for her people, Elise wishes to be able to make herself happy with her own desires coming first. She can be very selfish. This can be seen because of her picky eating or problems with always wanting to buy also the games or clothes she sees. she has no concept of money she will be given an allowance or a paycheck. and all of it will be gone before she realizes it. Elise can be considered a Schizophrenic, because of her Hallucinations or connection to sense spirits. She isn’t though she is just pretending she has Chuunibyou or 8th grade syndrome. this plays into her personality. and makes her who she is, pretending she is a fictional character from an anime or being a Tsundere. she can be very complicated to handle because of this. Elise, at times, seems to possess a small degree of mental instability. as she very intelligent but is not very consistent in her mannerisms. If she's depressed Ice expresses concern for her saying she's gotten skinnier and sickly looking. Trivia * Elise's English voice Actress Eden Riegel is known for her Role as Marie from Atlus' Persona Series. * Elise's Japanese Voice Actress Yoshino Nanjo is known for Voicing Lisette, in Sega/Atlus' Stella Glow which is referenced by Elise in Magic Days: Festival.